Poison
by XxRainChildxX
Summary: A lovely little romance, with a lot of dramatics and quite humorous. If you don't like gaylove, don't read. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Wormtail, come here." Voldemort called from his seat in the plush armchair. A slight scurrying noise was heard for a minute, and then Wormtail appeared.

"Yes, m-my Lord?" The ugly man stuttered, standing about two feet away from Voldemort's feet. Voldemort looked into Wormtail's eyes for a moment, thinking to himself and not saying a word. Dutifully, Wormtail waited for his Lord to speak.

"Wormtail, I have known you all these years, I concider you a close friend of mine, and yet you still call me by my surname. Why?"

Now, this was an odd thing for a lord to say, especially to his servant. Wormtail blinked a little, with his ugly, small beady eyes, and wondered what had gotten into his master. No one had ever dared even think about calling Lord Voldemort by his first name, afriad they would be dead after the thought (Because, as I'm sure you know, Voldemort was an excellent mind-reader.

Having to answer his lord, or face the punishment, Wormtail stuttered out, "W-well my Lord, I-I never thought-"

Voldemort cut in here with a, "Exactly. You never think, Wormtail. You never think about how people feel, do you? Never concider the possibility that I might want to be called by my first name? I know I have said that I hate it in the past, but the past is the past. Right now, I want you to call me Tom. Do you understand... Peter?"

Wormtail nearly gasped out loud. There was most definitly something wrong with his Master. Had someone put him under a spell? No, impossible. The great, the almighty Lord Voldemort, cast under a simple spell? Never. Maybe his Lord had eaten bad food, and wasn't aware of what he was saying?

"Peter." The call of his name brought Peter back to reality. "Y-yes my L-lord?" Peter was getting quite scared now.

"Call me by my name. Call me... Tom." Voldemort breathed out the last part in a small, quiet breath. He was looking at Peter hungrily now.

"L-ord ...Tom..." As Peter spoke, Voldemort felt a ripple down his spine, and gasped a little. Peter was bloody terrified now. Was this some type of trick? A prank? A joke? No... his master was never one for jokes. He again concidered that maybe Voldemort ate something poisonous...

"Oh," Voldemort moaned. "Peter... say it again. Say my name."

Peter had tears in his eyes now, shaking from head to toe. But he said it again. "T-t-tom."

Voldemort pulled his hips up slightly in his seat, moaning in pleasure. "Oh, Peter, Peter... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long... long time." And here, Voldemort stood from his comfortable seat, and took a few small, even spaced steps to Peter, who was cowering in fright. "Peter, I've loved you since the day you found me in my weakened state. Since you took care of me, fed me, and held me, even though I was hideous. Since that time, I've felt a fire burning inside of me, for such a long time. This fiery sensation in my loins. Everytime you speak to me, my heart starts to flutter. Please, Peter, please, take me here," Voldemort walked to the beat up couch in the corner of the large room, and spraled across it dramatically. He put one long, slender hand across his forhead and left the other oone dangling off to the side. "Take me now, Peter. Make burning, hot, love to me."

Peter was aghast. Who knew that his lord felt this way? With all of his complaints about how stupid Peter was, how he could only do a half-assed job and other such complaints.

But what would Peter do? Would he, should he, do what his Lord say, and make love to him? Or should he try to reason with his Master that he had eaten something rather poisonous, and make the healers from St. Mungo's take care of him? You won't know unless you review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. You can thank Jo for them!

AN: Umm… I'm not particularly fond of this pairing… the story just seemed to pop into my head at around 3 am. o.0 I was on a sugar high. Comments/suggestions are appreciated.

Poison

By Rain

Previously: But what would Peter do? Would he, should he, do what his Lord say, and make love to him? Or should he try to reason with his Master that he had eaten something rather poisonous, and make the healers from St. Mungo's take care of him?

"B-but my lord… I…" Peter stuttered. He was sweating profusely and on the verge of tears. If he told his lord that he wouldn't make… if he didn't have… if he didn't do **that** with him, then he might end up dead. But if he did give and do… **that** with him, and his lord really was under some sort of drug, then he would be dead. Choices, choices…

"Peter, please, I'm burning up. I need you. I want you!" Voldemort was so close to poor Peter that Peter could feel his lord breathe on him.

"M-my lord… I think… I think we should take this… slower. D-don't you?" Peter was gambling for time. He needed to think; which was slightly hard for him and took him a while, so he would need his space.

"Oh, Peter, have I scared you?" Voldemort smirked a little. "Are you afraid of me, Peter? Or should I say… _Wormtai?._" As he said Peter's nickname, he poked at a rather sensitive spot, around Peter's 'package'.

Peter blushed and tried to back up, but Voldemort quickly held him in place, by putting his arm around his waist, pulling him even closer then before. Voldemort smirked his ugly smirk, and pushed his hand lower and lower, then pinched.

Peter's eyes grew wide and his blush darkened, making Voldemort laugh a small, high-pitched, icy laugh.

"T-tom…" Peter tried again to stall. "I… I think we should t-take this slower. How about a… a…" The small-brained man couldn't think of a plausible excuse. If only his lord would take a step away, or at least stop smirking at him like that. It gave him an odd feeling in his loins.

"Peter, I'm getting tired of your excuses. I'm going to make you pay for them, and for the time you've wasted, when we could have been shagging." Now, Tom Riddle pushed the terrified man onto a couch, near the fireplace. Peter was so shocked by this, he didn't make a move. Tom straddled his waist, and Peter felt something poking at him.

Tears of fear flowed into Peter's eyes. He knew what that poking was, and it seemed so did Tom.

"Oh, Peter, have I frightened you? Let me make it all better." Tom smiled a hungry smile, then bent lower and kissed Peter on the mouth, his tongue asking for entrance. Peter was so shocked, he didn't respond, but nor did he try and stop it. Tom's tongue quickly pushed inside of Peter's mouth, and started stroking Peter's own tongue.

Peter found his own groin growing hard with excitement. Voldemort noticed, too, and reached his hand down and started rubbing it. Peter groaned, not caring if he would be in trouble with his lord, if it turned out that something was wrong with him. How long had it been since he had bought that stripper? That was the only time he had ever had pleasure like this, and even if it was with another man, he was grateful for it.

Voldemort pulled his hand away from Peter's groin and lifted his mouth from the animagus as well. Not being able to take the teasing anymore, Voldemort quickly undid his robes, and pulled them off. Then, just as fast, he pulled Peter's robes off as well. Then, staring down at his prey, a large smile crept onto his face.

"Peter, you're in for the time of your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, sorry.

AN: I'm sorry! I know it's been a looooong time since I updated, but don't fear, I'm not finished with this pairing yet. :::laughs menacingly:::

Posion

By Rain

Previously: Peter's choice is clear, there will be no St. Mungo's for Tom.

Lord Voldemort awoke to a splitting headache. He had never felt a pain like this before, like someone was using a cruciatus curse on his head. He opened his eyes to darkness, which was good because the light would have hurt even more. But what he didn't expect was the feel of someone else's body pressed against his own.

"What the hell...?" He mumbled to himself. He let his snake-like eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. And then instantly regretted it.

"WORMTAIL!?" He screamed in his high-pitched voice, making his head throb again. Said man jumped up, looking around to see what had woken him. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Voldemort growled, so as to not make his head explode.

Wormtail looked around dumbly, also wondering why he was in his lord's bed. And then he remembered. The rats eyes nearly popped out, they got so large. He began to tremble. He knew he would regret this.

"You're testing my patience, Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.

"I-I... You, uh, we... I mean I..." Wormtail stuttered. Oh, he was so dead, dead, dead.

"Yes?" Voldemort hissed.

"M...my lord... you don't understand. You were o-out of it last night and I, your most humble servent, was only doing what you t-told me to do m-my lord." Was the rats reply.

"You are making no sense." Voldemort said. Feeling quite sickened by the closeness of the rat and himself, Voldemort pushed Wormtail away from his body, and off his high bed. And that's when he noticed.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" The Dark Lord screamed, becoming sick with disgust. He looked down at himself, and found to his disgust that he himself was nude. "And WHY am I naked? Explain yourself now, Rat, or you die."

Wormtail couldn't for the life of him, because he was tangled in sheets on the ground. When he finally extracted himself from the god-forsaken sheets, he stood and started backing away from Voldemort. Peter was terrified. Either way, he was going to die today. He just knew it. If he told Voldemort the truth, that he had been drugged and had begged Wormtail to make love to him, Voldemort would kill him. If he swore up and down that he did not know, then his lord would kill him! Oh, what a tangled web he had weaved. Why, oh why didn't he just refuse his lord?

Voldemort was getting quite impatient. He could tell by the looks on Wormtail's face that the boy was thinking quite hard. Voldemort tried to remember what had happened last night, but couldn't for the life of him. All he could think of was eating and then planning on sleeping. Voldemort looked at Peter again, at the terror in the man's eyes. Peter would never tell him the full truth, he knew. So, he would just have to do it himself.

Peter had just been thinking about how to get himself out of this, (run to the window and make a jump? Toss himself at his lord's mercy? Try to strangle himself?), when he felt his mind being attacked. He knew the feeling well, seeing as his Lord had done it to him many-a-time. "Oh no…" Was all Peter could whisper.

There breathing was uneven, more like gasping and heaving then breathing. They could hear their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Peter could feel his lord inside of him, long, thick and hard. It felt so good.

_Tom reached his arm under Peter, and flicked his left nipple, making it instantly hard. Peter groaned, loving it. Tom then started to suck and nibble on Peter's neck, licking it when it began to hurt, but leaving a nicely sized hickey. _

_But when Tom reached around again, and started to play with Peter's hard penis that was being pounded into the blankets by Tom's thrusts into Peter's ass, that was when Peter finally reached his climax. _

_Peter clenched his butt around Tom's already painfully hard dick, Tom began to cum to. Tom slammed into Peter ruthlessly, harder and faster, and both of their breathing went jagged._

Voldemort finally pulled out of Peter's memories with a dazed look on his face. In Peter's memory, it had looked like he was actually enjoying… it. How could he not remember?

While Voldemort was busy thinking, Peter was still standing, pushed as far back against the wall as possible, trying to hide his growing erection. There was no way in hell that Voldemort would ever forgive him if he got a hard-on right now. But he couldn't help it. With the memory of last night, came the memory of his lord calling him Peter instead of Wormtail or Rat. It had felt so nice, to be longed for, for once. Peter's dick was growing harder and harder, and Peter kept trying to adjust it to make it look less suspicious, but with every touch came a bit of pre-cum. Oh boy.

Of course, that was when Voldemort looked up again, and noticed Peter's hand by his crotch.

What is going to happen to Peter, now that Voldemort has supposedly caught him jacking off. Will the Dark Lord kill him? Or will he join him? Find out next time on POISON.

A/N: I know I ended it badly, but I've got to get going. Don't worry, there'll be another chapter soon. Sorry for the long wait for this one. Please R&R!


End file.
